Those daily articles such as a glass, a bottle, a cup, a jar or the like are easily turned over if being impacted by an external force. In order to stably put a cup on a table, a coaster with large base extension is provided to hold the cup or a fixed frame is set up to hold the cup, which however may occupy a bigger space to thereby cause inconvenience for the user.
The present inventor has found the defects of a conventional coaster or a fixed frame for holding a cup, and invented the present cup-holder stabilizer.